Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, known as Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! NEO in Japan, is a fighting game released on the PlayStation 2 and on the Wii. It is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi.The Wii version was confirmed as being a launch title in the US for November 19, 2006 in an IGN interview with Atari1 though some stores in the US started selling the Wii version on November 15, 2006. A recent issue of V-Jump listed January 2007 as the release date for the Japanese version of the Wii release with an additional six characters and an extra stage. The game was released in Europe on March 30, 2007, but was delayed in Australia until April 5, 2007. Both the European and Australian versions have the extra features of the Japanese Wii version. Its sequel is Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Contents show GameplayThere are 129 playable characters in most versions of the game and 135 in the Japanese and PAL Wii versions. All characters featured in the previous game are available in this game as well. Battles can now involve up to ten characters fighting one at a time on the battle field, with one teammate coming in after the other has been knocked out or when the player wishes to switch to another fighter. This is referring to Free Battle options.Dbzt 0Zangya beats KrillinBardock.Added by Bardock.Most versions of the game have 16 large arenas (11 of which are taken from the previous Budokai Tenkaichi game). The Japanese and PAL Wii versions have 17 with the inclusion of a new space level, and 9 game modes. The game also features in game transformations, in addition to being able to choose to play in a transformed state from the start. In order to transform, you must press R3 (1 on Wii) and Left/Up/Right to select the form you want. One may also press Down + R3 (Down + 1) to revert back to their original state (Only transformations that have shown that they can be undone in the anime can do this). Fusions can be performed in-battle as well, and it is performed the same way as tag teams and transformations except that you have to press L2 (Z). Fusion can only be done in Tag battles and Free battles, and the player must have the suitable character as a Tag partner. For example, base Goku and Vegeta (second form) to form Vegito. If that fused character has a second or third form, you can press R3 + L2 + Up (Z + 1 + Up) or Right to transform into that different form. A customizer has been made to change the characters. The Dueling Mode features a 'Battle Settings' option, where you can adjust the dueling time, COM difficulty level, and set the In-Game Transformations on or off during gameplay.ControlsThe Wii version of the game features a unique control scheme using the system's remote controller. Using the motion sensing controller, players are able to control their fighters by carrying a remote/nunchuk combo and mimicking moves from the series, an example being the Kamehameha or Galick Gun. Players are able to choose whether they wish to use the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, the Wii Classic Controller, or a GameCube controller.2ModesDragon Adventure is the main mode of the game. It is similar to the Dragon Universe mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3: the player uses a character around Earth and Namek looking for Dragon Balls, skill capsules and opponents. This mode covers Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, and also includes the movie stories The Tree of Might, Lord Slug, Cooler's Revenge, The Return of Cooler, Super Android 13!, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Bojack Unbound, Broly - Second Coming, Fusion Reborn, and Wrath of the Dragon as well as the TV special stories Bardock - The Father of Goku and The History of Trunks. The outcome of the battles in the mode changes the course of the story. New powers, characters, and "what-if" stories are unlocked in this mode.Another mode, Ultimate Battle Z, uses a system where the player selects a type of battle and progresses up a pillar that is similar to the Mortal Kombat system. Each pillar has a specific theme and condition. By beating a pillar, the player earns a score, items, and more pillars. Playable charactersReturning CharactersKid Goku (Base, Great Ape)Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3)Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 4)Kid GohanTeen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2)Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman)Ultimate GohanGoten (Base, Super Saiyan)PiccoloKrillinYamchaTienChiaotzuVegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta)Vegeta (Second Form) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2)Vegeta (Second Form) (Majin)Vegeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 4)Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan)Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks)Kid Trunks (Base,Super Saiyan)Mr. SatanGotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3)Vegito (Base, Super Vegito)Super GogetaGogeta (Super Saiyan 4)Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2)Raditz (Base, Great Ape)SaibamenNappa (Base, Great Ape)Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape)DodoriaZarbon (Base, Post-Transformation)GuldoRecoomeBurterJeiceCaptain GinyuFrieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power)Mecha FriezaAndroid 16Android 17Android 18Android 19Dr. GeroCell (Base, Semi Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Perfect)Cell Jr.Demon King DaburaMajin Buu (Fat Buu)Majin Buu (Pure Evil)Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed)Kid BuuBardock (Base, Great Ape)Cooler (Base, Final Form)Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan)Bojack (Base, Full Power)Janemba (Base, Super Janemba)Super 17Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2, Great Ape Baby)Master Roshi (Base)Mercenary TaoNew CharactersAndroid 13 (Base, Super 13)Broly (Base, Super Saiyan)Lord Slug (Base, Giant)Turles (Base, Great Ape)TapionHirudegarnMeta-CoolerPikkonMaster Roshi (Max Power)Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.)SalzaZangyaYajirobeSupreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai)CuiPanUub (Base, Majuub)Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron)Grandpa GohanAppule (Japan and PAL Wii version only)Frieza Soldier (Japan and PAL Wii Version only )Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) (Japan and PAL Wii version only)Demon King Piccolo (Japan and PAL Wii version only)Cyborg Tao (Japan and PAL Wii version only)Voice castCharacter Name Voice Actor (Japanese) V.A. (U.S. English)Goku Masako Nozawa Sean SchemmelVegeta Ryo Horikawa Christopher R. SabatPiccolo Toshio Furukawa Christopher R. SabatKrillin Mayumi Tanaka Sonny StraitYamcha Toru Furuya Christopher R. SabatTien Shinhan Hirotaka Suzuoki John BurgmeierChiaotzu Hiroko Emori Monika AntonelliKid Gohan Masako Nozawa Stephanie NadolnyTeen Gohan Masako Nozawa Stephanie NadolnyGohan Masako Nozawa Kyle HebertGreat Saiyaman Masako Nozawa Kyle HebertFuture Trunks Takeshi Kusao Eric ValeKid Trunks Takeshi Kusao Laura BaileyGoten Masako Nozawa Kara EdwardsGotenks Masako NozawaTakeshi Kusao Laura BaileyKara EdwardsVegito Masako NozawaRyo Horikawa Sean SchemmelChristopher SabatGogeta Masako NozawaRyo Horikawa Sean SchemmelChristopher R. SabatRaditz Shigeru Chiba Justin CookNappa Shōzō Iizuka Phil ParsonsSaibamen Toru Furuya John BurgmeierZarbon Sho Hayami Christopher R. SabatDodoria Yukitoshi Hori Chris ForbisCui Kōji Totani Bill TownsleyCaptain Ginyu Hideyuki Hori Brice ArmstrongRecoome Kenji Utsumi Christopher R. SabatBurter Yukimasa Kishino Christopher R. SabatJeice Kazumi Tanaka Christopher R. SabatGuldo Kōzō Shioya Bill TownsleyFrieza Ryūsei Nakao Linda YoungAndroid 13 Moriya Endō Chuck HuberAndroid 16 Hikaru Midorikawa Jeremy InmanAndroid 17 Shigeru Nakahara Chuck HuberAndroid 18 Miki Itō Meredith McCoyAndroid 19 Yukitoshi Hori Phillip WilburnAndroid 20 Kōji Yada Kent WilliamsCell Norio Wakamoto Dameon Clarke, credited as Dartanian NicklebackCell Jr.s Hirotaka Suzuoki Justin CookDabura Ryūzaburō Ōtomo Rick RobertsonMajin Buu Kōzō Shioya Josh MartinEvil Buu Kōzō Shioya Josh MartinSuper Buu Kōzō Shioya Justin CookKid Buu Kōzō Shioya Josh MartinHercule Daisuke Gōri Chris RagerVidel Yuko Minaguchi Kara EdwardsSupreme Kai Yuji Mitsuya Kent WilliamsKibito Kai Yuji Mitsuya Kent WilliamsBardock Masako Nozawa Sonny StraitGarlic Jr. Shigeru Chiba Chuck HuberTurles Masako Nozawa Chris PattonLord Slug Yūsaku Yara Brice ArmstrongCooler Ryūsei Nakao Andrew ChandlerSalza Sho Hayami MIchael MarcoBroly Bin Shimada Vic MignognaBojack Tesshō Genda Bob CarterZangya Tomoko Maruo Colleen ClinkenbeardPikkon Hikaru Midorikawa Kyle HebertJanemba Tesshō Genda Jim ForondaJanemba Tesshō Genda Kent WilliamsTapion Hiro Yuuki Jason LiebrechtHirudegarn Shin Aomori Robert McCollumPan Yuko Minaguchi Elise BaughmanGiru Shinobu Satouchi Sonny StraitUub Atsushi Kisaichi Sean Michael TeagueBaby Vegeta Yusuke Numata Mike McFarlandSuper 17 Shigeru Nakahara Chuck HuberSyn Shenron/Omega Shenron Hidekatsu Shibata Bob Carter/Christopher R. SabatGreat Ape Yasuhiko Kawazu Shane RayKid Goku Masako Nozawa Stephanie NadolnyMaster Roshi Hiroshi Masuoka Mike McFarlandGrandpa Gohan Osamu Saka Christopher R. SabatYajirobe Mayumi Tanaka Mike McFarlandMercenary Tao Chikao Ōtsuka Kent WilliamsPilaf Shigeru Chiba Chuck HuberBulma Hiromi Tsuru Tiffany VollmerBulla Hiromi Tsuru Brina PalenciaMr. Popo Toku Nishio Christopher R. SabatElder Kai Reizō Nomoto Kent WilliamsBabidi Jōji Yanami Duncan BrennanChi-Chi Naoko Watanabe Cynthia CranzPuar Naoko Watanabe Monika AntonelliKorin Naoki Tatsuta Christopher R. SabatKing Kai Jōji Yanami Sean SchemmelBaba Junpei Takiguchi Linda YoungShenron Kenji Utsumi Christopher R. SabatPorunga Junpei Takiguchi Christopher R. SabatNarrator Jōji Yanami Kyle HebertReception & SalesReviews and awardsPublication ScorePS2 VersionVG Resource Center 7.5 of 103IGN 8.3 of 1041UP 8 of 105Yahoo! Games 3.5 of 56GameZone 8.1 of 107GameSpot 6.5 of 108Wii VersionIGN 8.3 of 109Game Trailers 8 of 1010Review compilations (PS2 Version)Game Rankings 76.3% (based on 40 reviews)11Metacritic 78% (based on 16 reviews)12Review compilations (Wii Version)Game Rankings 71.9% (based on 32 reviews)13Metacritic 76% (based on 7 reviews)14Critical reaction has been mixed. Numerous reviews praised the game's high fighter count and detailed cel-shaded graphics, as well as the high amount of fan-service to DBZ fans. Some people, however, have taken issue with the game's complex controls. Mark Bozon at IGN said "The sheer speed and complexity of the controls may turn some people off, but the general combat will eventually come down to two buttons, making the game amazingly easy to learn, but nearly impossible to fully master." Many have said that the game is a "DBZ fan's wet dream," with VGRC.net stating "non-DBZ fighting game fans might even want to give it a spin as well." The game received the 'Best Fighting Game of the Year' award from X-Play, which is surprising since most Dragon Ball Z games are rated from mediocre to poor in their ranking system. The only notable exception is Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 which received a four out of five. This game also received a four out of five from X-Play.The game became Namco Bandai's top-selling game of 2006, selling 1.18 million units in its first year.15 TriviaUnlike its predecessor, Budokai Tenkaichi 1, this game refers to Bulla by her correct English name.While Jeice will say "Don't play stupid with me, wanker!" sometimes before a battle in Budokai Tenkaichi 1, the "wanker" section of the sentence is cut out of this game and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, but the "w" can clearly be heard spoken after he says "Don't play stupid with me!"During one scene in the What-If saga Beautiful Treachery, the English narrator says "Suddenly, Goku vanished. Krillin had used the Dragon Balls to teleport him back to Earth", but the text box incorrectly says "Right after, Goku disappeared. Actually, Krillin had asked Shenron for Instant Transmission."In the What-If saga Destined Rivals, Hercule fights 18 just like he does in the final round of the tournament in the anime, except in this What-If story, the tournament proceeds as planned.This is the first game to include filler characters, such as Pikkon and Garlic Jr. However, both appear in movies, and are placed with the movie characters (though Garlic Jr.'s role in the game is that of the anime).Full 3D models of Korin, Fortuneteller Baba, Dende, Babidi, and Old Kai appear in the Adventure mode.Though the names of all the characters are spelled using anime character names on the character selection screen, some text boxes use Vegito's manga name "Vegetto".On the Wii version, the game case says that you can only play with the Wii Remote and the Nunchuck, or the Classic Controller. In the game, you can play with the Wii Remote and the Nunchuck, the Classic Controller, or the GameCube Controller.When in tournaments, Supreme Kai's and Kibitoshin's names in the text box appearing just before and after battle read "Shin", the identity the former enters the 25th World Tournament under.For comical relief, the Dragon Ball GT part of Adventure mode ended with Goku (as an adult) deciding to have lunch and Vegeta mentioning his annoying behavior as if nothing happened.If Zangya is matched with Android 18, Zangya will say "Your man is kinda cute" to which Android 18 responds by calling Zangya a "skank." This was removed in Budokai Tenkaichi 3.If Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks is tagged out in a tag battle, he will say "Peanut-butter jelly time!" as a reference to the popular internet meme.If Zangya beats Krillin or Master Roshi, she says "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was tough like me? Don't cha?" based on the song by the Pussycat Dolls and Busta Rhymes.When Goku faces Kid Goku, he says Kid Goku looks like him when he was younger, thinking Kid Goku is a completly different person. Kid Goku replies by telling Goku that he looks a lot like him.Early videos of this game showed health bars identical to that of Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and Goku being able to transform into a Super Saiyan 4. However, the health bar was changed and Super Saiyan 4 Goku was made a separate character before the game's release. Category:2006 video games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video games with cel-shaded graphics Category:3D fighting games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Wii games